The Fight for Redwall
by Niko Kurosaka
Summary: When a Charmander name Alex meets William, a Riolu on a quest to find his sister, the two find themselves fighting a war in, of all places, Mossflower Wood. Will they help Redwall prevail or will the evil Villaya prevail? Read to find out!
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Note: Pokemon names are Underlined and Pokemon moves are **Bolded**. Enjoy!

(In a town of Pokemon known as Treasure Town, a young Pokemon, a Charmander, named Alex, wakes up to find himself late for school.)

_Alex_: Aw man. I'm gonna be late!

(Alex picks up his treasure bag and bolts out the door. As he's running he stops and sees that a Riolu has crash landed in front of him.)

_Alex_: Hey, are you alright?

?: Ugh…Yeah, I'm fine. Where is this, anyway?

Alex: This is Treasure Town. This is where most exploration teams begin their journeys. Anyway, I'm Alex, I go to a school that trains Pokemon to become Explorers. Who are you? It's rare to see a Riolu in this neck of the woods.

?: My name's William. I don't know how I got here really. I was flying on a Flygon looking for the bandits that took my sister, Sayla. Then, out of the big blue sky, we were attacked by Zapdos. Flygon and I got separated and…well…here I am.

Alex: Hmm, well I guess now that I'm late for school that it's not a good idea showing up. Hey, how about I come with you, Jake? It would be a lot safer if you had somebody to travel with. Plus I can hold my own. I already know **Fire Spin, Slash, Flamethrower, **and…ummm….

William: What? Go on.

Alex: I'd rather not say.

(There was silence. Then, Jake begins to speak.)

William: Well, you're right on one thing; it would be easier _safer_ in I had a travelling companion. And since I don't know **Double Team**, I'm in dire need of a Pokemon who's willing to back me up. OK, you can go with me.

Alex: (excited) Really? You mean it?

William: (annoyed) Yeah. Come on we'll go by Rainbow Tunnel.

Alex: What's a Rainbow Tunnel?

William: There a special tunnel that allows you to go to other dimensions. They look like a rainbow, so they're easy to find. There's one right there. (he points to a rainbow) They say that they can only be seen after a rainstorm. Well here's one and it doesn't seemed to have rained at all. Oh and one more thing, the Rainbow Tunnel knows where you want to go, so it automatically gives you a path to your favored destination.

Alex: Look! It's opening!

(the Rainbow Tunnel opens to reveal a forested area where there seems to be a struggle happening.)

William: Oh! Alex? Do you have a weapon equipped?

Alex: No, should I?

William: Yes. Your Pokemon moves won't do as much as you'd think they would in that dimensions. That's why you'll need this.

(He pulls out a sword that is orange with a fiery yellow blade. Alex takes it and swings it a few times.)

Alex: Is this a…

William: Yeah a Chari-Sword. A sword made exclusively for the Charmander to Charizard Evolution chain. I can use it, so it's yours.

Alex: I can thank you later. But right now we need to save those creatures!

(The two heroes rush through the Rainbow Tunnel with one thing on their minds: to save the creatures on the other side.)


	2. Rescue

Chapter 2

The Forbidden Move

(Our heroes raced to the aid of the two creatures in trouble. When they arrived, they found that what they saw in the Rainbow Tunnel was a mouse and a mousemaid being attacked by a band of rats, ferrets, and stoats. William and Alex immediately jumped into the scene, fighting as if it would be their last fight. Unfortunately, the more they killed the more reinforcements that came.)

William: (exhausted) There has to be some way to keep these guys from coming!

Alex: There is. I know **Flare Blitz**! It's a move that I wished I would never have to use because it's so dangerous to me and those around me. Tell those two to stand back!

(William curiously did as he was told and as he did so, the air became hotter and the flame in Alex's tail soon enveloped him. Then, with lightning-fast reflexes, he found the leader and was soon upon him and within seconds, the leader was in a crater, body burned beyond recognition. The other rats, ferrets, and stoats, when they saw their leader was killed, turned and ran, but the last on stopped and said "you may have won this battle, but your time will come, the Sable Quean will see to that!" With that he ran. There was silence and then the mousemaid was the first to speak.)

?: My husband and I can't thank you enough for your assistance. I'm Cornflower and this is my husband Matthias.

William: I'm William and this is my friend Ale-

(He turned to find that Alex was on the ground unconscious. When they approached him, he came around.)

Alex: (groggily) Ugh…My head.

William: Are you okay?

Alex: Yeah, I'm fine. Glad to see that your okay, William.

Matthias: I was just wondering, what you two are doing here in Mossflower. You must have a reason for coming here.

(William explained how he and Alex were looking for his lost sister and how he's been searching all over the world for her.)

Matthias: You know something…your sister may be our Abbess.

William: Really? How?

Cornflower: You could say Martin chose her.

Alex: (confused) Who's Martin?

William: I'm guessing Martin is the Abbey's founder and savior. He must have died a long, long time ago.

Matthias: That's right. We live in an abbey called Redwall.

Cornflower: Would you like to go back to Redwall with us? We were on our way back.

Alex: You'd do that for us?

Matthias: It's the least we can do after you helped us out of that mess we were in. Come on then.

William: Wait. Who's the Sable Quean?

Matthias: The Sable Quean is a swordmistress who has her ravagers do her dirty work. The Ravagers are the vermin that we were just fighting. They're normally led by a fox named Zwilt the Shade. He's a more powerful swordmaster. But anyway, the Sable Quean is currently taken children from this and other worlds and using them as ransom to get untellable riches. She recently took child of ours, my son Mattimeo. He's reckless and headstrong, but he's learning to be a swordmaster just like me.

Alex: (shocked) Why would someone even think of doing that?

Cornflower: That remains to be seen. But we're always looking for them hoping that hey would've escaped and found their way back.

William: How about me and Alex help you guys find and rescue them. If what you say is true and that my sister is in your abbey, then all that's left for me to do is to help you find your son.

Matthias: Your help will be much appreciated. Thank you.

Alex: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

(And so the four heroes set off towards Redwall. But they don't realize that are being followed by someone.)


	3. Villaya's First Strike

Chapter 3

The Sable Quean's first strike

(When William, Alex, Matthias, and Cornflower reached Redwall, you'd think that they'd be awestruck. They were more than awestruck, they were surprised and felt a sense of welcoming. As they walked inside, they were greeted by a familiar voice.)

?: William, is that you?

William: Sayla! Thank goodness you're alive!

Sayla: Why wouldn't I be alive?

(After a while, William and Sayla began talking about what had happened to them in the weeks apart. Sayla, who's always willing to listen just as much as she's willing to converse, listened intently and once William was finished, began to tell her tale. William was impressed with what he was hearing and felt proud for his younger sibling. As she reached the climax of her tale, William began to notice that an otter named Mhera was talking with Matthias and Cornflower in hushed tones. He took his attention off his sister's tale and let his mind wander over to their conversation.)

Mhera: Are you two _sure_ we can trust him?

Cornflower: Well, he _and_ his friend both saved our lives.

Matthias: That can only make someone think he's trustworthy. If he _wasn't_ trustworthy, he wouldn't have saved our lives.

Mhera: Well that still doesn't give me much faith in him. I mean he _is_ a Sharuka.

Cornflower: (angrily) What does _that _have to do with it? Just because he has pointed ears doesn't mean that he's going to bring us bad luck.

(William, having heard that, was hurt and angry. _How dare she label me? _He thought to himself. Whilst he was thinking this, another thing was happening. A bomb was headed for them. William, now aware of the bomb's presence, did the one thing he could in this situation.)

William: Everybody get down! There's a bomb coming!

(Sayla noticed this too and as quick as lightning, put up the best shield she could. William was already on the move, dodging shrapnel left and right and taking one giant leap and appearing above the group of rats equipped with RPGs. William launched the most powerful move he knew to knock them away.)

William: **Force Palm**! Ha!

(With the force of a category 4 hurricane, William's **Force Palm** attack was enough to knock away and kill all but one out of the group of enemies. The last remaining enemy wasn't a rat, but a Sable. She is known as the Sable Quean! She approached William calmly and said in a dangerous and icy cool voice.)

Sable Quean: You must be William, the boy that my men speak so highly of. Have you found your sister yet?

William: So what if I have? What are you gonna do about it?

Sable Quean: (chuckles a little) I don't mean harm to you or your sister. It's Redwall that I desire. She's the Abbess there, am I correct?

William: Yeah, but why do you want to know that? What has she done to you?

Sable Quean: Oh nothing. Nothing at all. But what I've heard is that she has been causing problems for my men. Whatever problems my men have, they're my problems, as well. So I've got a problem with her because she's a problem to my men.

William: Why are you telling me this? What do you want from me or my sister?

Sable Quean: Nothing. I just want to give you a warning to pass on to your sister, the Abbess. Tell her that she has ten days to whip those woodlanders into shape, because after that my second and foremost attack will commence and those who aren't ready…well…let's just say, it won't be pretty. Goodbye, William, and good luck. Oh and by the by, you might want to get back to Redwall and fast. Something tells me, that your Abbess won't be _around_ long enough to hear this warning.

(and with that, she disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke. William knew exactly what the Sable Quean meant when she said that Sayla won't be "around long enough to hear her warning". So William, fearing the worst, ran straight back to Redwall Abbey.)


	4. The Mission

Chapter 4

Tears

(William returned to Redwall as fast as he could. When he returned, he found no one except Sayla was hurt. He rushed over to her and found she was being treated by a tall male otter named Deyna. He seemed to be working some very difficult healing magic. But in the end, he stopped and turned to face William with some grave news.)

William: Well? How is she? Is she going to be okay? Speak to me!

Deyna: (sadly) Unfortunately, no. She has taken to much damage and she will not survive the injuries she has sustained. I'm sorry, William. I tried, I really did.

William: (sobbing) That's okay, Deyna. You tried. Is she able to speak?

Deyna: Yes.

(William walks over to Sayla. Sayla spots him and beckons him over)

Sayla: William, you're safe. Villaya doesn't normally let someone go. Come here, I have something I want you to do for me.

(As she says this, William rushes towards her and as he does, she starts to disappear. William, not knowing why she's disappearing, rushes over and holds her in his hands.)

William: (astonished) Why are you fading?

Sayla: When I protected the Abbey from the bomb, I used some powerful magic that in exchange for my life, Mattimeo, Matthias and Cornflower's son would be freed along with the other captives. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I would be sacrificing myself in exchange for the freedom of the captives. But enough of that, I have a quest I want you to take for me. I want you to find a mystical item known as the Forever Flute. It's a flute that can revive people with its sweet melody. I want you to use it and use it to revive me, our parents, and the villagers that were lost in the attack that killed them all those years ago.

William: (surprised) Why me?

Sayla: You are the only one I trust with this quest. Please I'm counting on you to fulfill this quest. Can you do it?

William: Yes. Yes I can. Rest in the gentle pastures while you can you'll be back in this world before you know it.

Sayla: Thank you, William. I must now say goodbye for now. Goodbye, William. See you again. I'm glad I got to see you one last time before I died. Good luck and may Arceus be with you.

(With this, she disappeared and William was left holding a necklace that he had given her for her sweet sixteen last year. Suddenly memories of them having fun together were coming back.)

William: Sayla…

(William picked himself up and found his treasure bag and cloak and left a note for Alex and took off at that moment, unnoticed, through the main gate (he phased through the gate! Weird, right?).)


	5. The Acclaiming of Revenge

Chapter 5

The ACCLAIMING OF REVENGE

(When we last left William, he was taking off on a quest given to him by his sister, Sayla moments before she died. Currently, William is resting on a tree branch. While he rests he decides to rest his eyes, as he's been running for a long time since the previous night. As he's dreaming, he finds himself in a forest.)

William: where am I?

(He walks a little to find himself in front of a large church.)

William: this must be Saint Ninian's Church. I wonder why I ended up here.

(William walks inside to find himself face to face with a Pokémon dressed in a black cloak. William approaches it and the Pokémon begins to speak to him.)

?: Are you the one known as William?

William: Yes. Yes I am. Who are you?

?: I am known as Arceus. I am the one who created you and the other Pokémon that share your world. Therefore I am the most powerful Pokémon of them all.

William: Master Arceus, I wish to know a few things. I need answers that only you can provide.

Arceus: Ask away, young Riolu.

William: My first question is: why have you come to me in my dreams?

Arceus: I have come to you bearing a gift. A gift that I think you'll find useful.

William: What would that be?

Arceus: The gift of evolution. You have enough power to evolve and now it is time that you did so.

William: Please, master. Before I evolve, let me finish my questions so that I may understand when I evolve.

(Arceus thought about this for a while. After a while, he made his decision.)

Arceus: Very well then. Ask the rest of your questions.

William: THANK YOU. Here's my second question: Why… (William chokes up a little before he answers) Why did Sayla die the way she did? What caused her to make the choice that she made to die in the fashion she did?

Arceus: You still grieve over your sister. I will tell you in the shortest way I can. Your sister was one of the last remaining sages of your tribe. She made a pact that wherever she went; she would protect it to the fullest extent of her powers. She died protecting Redwall Abbey because of her pact. The pact also stated that she couldn't be brought back to life until the person or force that ended her life was destroyed.

(William thought this over and realized what Sayla meant for him to do when she had sent him on this quest. She wanted him to destroy Vilaya before she took over Redwall so that the Eternity Flute could bring her and the rest of his family back to life. "This must be the final encounter with you worst nightmare that Shaman Medicham was talking about." He thought to himself. He finally came to the conclusion that it was best not to ask any more questions.)

William: Thank you for answering my questions, Master Arceus. I am now ready to evolve.

Arceus: Let us begin then. First grab that sword over there.

(William walks over to the sword that stands next to Arceus. It is a light yellow sword that has a silver and blue blade and a black cross hilt.)

Arceus: Now pull the sword out of the stone and claim your evolution!

(William grasped the sword as tightly as he could and pulled hard and fast! He was soon rewarded with the drawing of steel and a heavy blue glow. When the glow had died down he was no longer a Riolu. He was a Lucario! William had finally evolved!)

Arceus: Now William. Do you know what you must do?

William: I must take back my sister's soul. To do that I must kill Vilaya, the one who ended my sister's life! Revenge will be dealt in blood; the Sable Quean won't get away with this. Vilaya, I am coming for you! REDWAAAAAAALLLL!

(And with that the dream was over and William was, like in his dream, a Lucario. William knew what he had to do: He has to kill the Sable Quean, Vilaya! With renewed vigor and a new sword, William jumped down from his perch high in the trees and sped off towards the place known as Althier.)


	6. Bone Rush

Chapter 6

Bone Rush

Hey guys! Since I was told to start writing in standard book form (and one of my works was taken off and I was banned from doing any further chapter because of it), I'm gonna see if I can't do that for you guys. Enjoy Chapter 6!

William, now tired from running, and the fact that he is now a Lucario and isn't used to the increased Speed stat he has now, decides to take a break on the beach. As William lies on the warm sand snoozing, a male Sable is watching him as if he was studying his opponent. One of the Sable's guardsmen, a rat, approaches him.

"Zwilt, sir," the rat guardsman says, throwing a salute. "Villaya says if you're gonna watch the Lucario, then you should have no problems killing him."

Zwilt looks at him with boredom in his eyes and turns around. "You _do _realize that I have no interest in what Villaya has to say, right, Django?" He replies.

Django waggles the loose tooth that he received from his encounter with William and Alex. "Aye, I know."

Zwilt looked at Django and chuckled. "But if Villaya wants him dead, what kind of servant would I be to disobey her."

With this, Zwilt picked up his sword and went towards a now awake William. William sees him at a distance and immediately draws his sword.

"You must be William." Zwilt said with a cool, nonchalant tone of voice. "I'm Zwilt the Shade. I'm not known by much other than that. So if you don't mind, I would love to get to the part where we cross swords and a winner is chosen by fate of the blade."

William, noticing Zwilt has the same icy calm manner as Villaya, replies by drawing his sword and charging towards Zwilt.

"**Dragon Claw!**" William yelled as a mysterious golden light began to envelop his sword. Zwilt countered it and parried with an upper slash. William flew backwards from the force of the parry and landed in the water. William, being a Fighting-type, was used to being tossed into water. He quickly swam to the surface and decided it was time to use his newest attack. He sheathed his sword and then grabbed one of the spikes on the back of his hands and pulled it out. He then stood in front of Zwilt for a while, concentrating his energy on the spike.

"Hmm? You're standing there, but not moving. Why is that?" Zwilt asked to no reply. "Well, if you aren't going to attack, I WILL!"

Zwilt then charged towards William. What he didn't realize was that what he was staring at was an optical illusion created by the one Ground-type attack that makes it possible to do it. When he charged into the illusion he found himself stabbing air. All of a sudden, William comes out of the ground, holding a bone sword. Not just one William, but five Lucarios come out of the ground and attack Zwilt in a manner that resembles Naruto's Uzumaki Barrage.

"**Bone Rush!"**William exclaims as he and his clones attack. Zwilt taken off-guard takes massive damage and crashes to the ground in a crater. William walks up to the crater and says, "Had enough?"

Zwilt looks at his opponent with surprise. "I was studying you from afar." Zwilt replies. "I didn't even notice the power you just used. Where did it come from?"

William looks at him and smiles and waves his hand dismissively. "It's my latest attack, **Bone Rush**. It's nothing special, but your nervous system was the main target of the attack and guess what, cagón? You're gonna lose control of your mind and body in 3, 2, 1…oh. Looks like you already did."

William looks at his now dead opponent with approval and walks away to the next destination.

What did you guys think? Review, Review, Review! Oh and uh one more thing, cagón is "chicken shit" in Spanish. A little Spanish knowledge for your brain. 'Til next time!


End file.
